Switches
by Writing is what I do
Summary: Yu Narukamii is preparing for the culture festival that is coming up. But something strange is happening and he is being transferred to each one of his friends bodies. He has to figure out why. / I have made it a M rating for safety purposes. Also because there will be erotic scenes because I will make the characters reactions realistic.
1. Prologue

I woke up to the smell of sunnyside eggs, and toast. Only then short after my alarm rang, and I got out of bed groggily because the alarm would not shut up. Walking down the stairs I greet Nanako with a hello. She greets me back, and wants me to sit down and try her eggs.

"I cooked them really good this time!"

"You always cook them 'really good'." I respond, as I grab a fork, and sit in front of the TV as she puts the eggs on the table. Somewhat hungry, I begin to eat them and I was right. They taste the same as usual. But as I see Nanako's face looking up at me, I say, "woah, these do taste better than usual!"

"Yay!" Nanako squeals with joy. After eating the eggs and toast, I feel famished as I walk out of the door and head for school. It is the end of October, and we saved Naoto from the TV world, and learned her dark secret. She is able to fight now and is fully recovered. I walk down the flood plain towards the school and Chie runs over to greet me. She is very... short... well not as short as Naoto.

"Hello Yu-kun! The culture festival is in 2 days! The 29th in case you wanted to know." Chie seemed excited.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me. My chance to be deemed a queen is coming in a few days." I smiled. She must've purposely reminded me of this embarrassing day that is about to come upon me and ruin my reputation at school. I didn't even enter her into the beauty pageant, that was Yosuke. But then she goes and enters me and the rest of the guys into the cross dressing pageant.

"Are you sarcastic about everything, Yu-kun?" She groans, and starts to tell me advice on how to confront my problems. Then she starts to babble about quotes from people who practice kung-fu. We finally get to school, and I head to our classroom to start our day. I sit down in my seat and yawn as the teacher begins a rant.

"Then Bruce Lee said that-", everybody silenced Chie with a 'SHH!' She groans and shuts up. As the school day goes by, I steadily get more and more tired. Finally the final bell rings and I head to Junes to hang out with everybody and study. Also to maybe ask Naoto some questions about what she remembers of the incident. Who knows, maybe the more we ask her about what happened the more her memory would come back.

"I'm sorry, everybody. My memory is not coming back and the more we talk about the situation, the more blurry it gets." Naoto says apologetically.

Yosuke groans, and says, "how's that make sense?"

"You don't have to be sorry Naoto-kun, I mean 'san'." Rise says with a wry grin.

"Kun for know Rise-san."

I begin to talk, "don't worry we aren't here to interrogate you everyday. Our main objective right now over the murder case is to study."

"Okay sure!"

We all study and we make some progress. Heck Kanji might get a passing grade! We say our goodbyes and we all head home. I greet Nanako, and Dojima and head on to my room to go to sleep.


	2. Jumping One Hundred Feet

I wake up to the aroma of sunnyside eggs again, and the daunting alarm clock. I tiredly turn it off and get out of bed and stretch. Today is the 28th and the group date cafe is tomorrow. I head down the stairs scratching my head and sit down in front of the TV. I'm much too tired to get dressed as of the moment, so I guess maybe eating some food will give me the energy. Nanako happily puts the food in my face and changes it onto the weather channel. The station only makes me more tired, but as I put the first bite into my mouth I get revitalized with energy. After finishing the food, I go upstairs to change into my clothing. I then grab my suitcase filled with school stuff, and head out the door giving Nanako a cheerful goodbye.

"Today is Friday, and tomorrow is Saturday. Then after that it is Sunday, of course I'll have to be at the pageant then, but I will have most of the day to myself." I think my week schedule through my head as I head down the flood plain to school. November really has hit hard here, most of the trees are lifeless. I can only dread the upcoming cold. I like snow, but too much and I won't be satisfied. I look ahead and see Chie about 100 feet ahead of me.

Suddenly a 'whish' of air sounds like it goes through my ears. And as I open my eyes from blinking, the surroundings look slightly different then before. It's almost as if I just jumped 100 feet in front of me. The shock makes my legs tremble and I trip and land on my face. "Ow!" I scream in pain, but something seemed different. "What the?" I say as I grab my throat. My neck is smaller and smoother and my voice is higher pitched! I roll over on my back hold my neck and nose. One hand is holding the bleeding pain, the other is holding the disbelief. I then lift my head up then look down and scream at what I see. It is a green sweater jacket, with two mounds on it, and skinny pale legs and shorts.

Everything feels weird, I feel small, I feel curvy, and my voice is extremely high pitched. I then regain my balance. I grab my new hair and it is very smooth, and short. "How did this happen?" I hear Chie's very recognizable voice speaking as I spoke. I begin to move my very small, smooth hands to the mounds on my chest a rub them. This is too real to be a dream. As I keep rubbing them, I accidentally stroke the very middle of the breast and feel a very sudden jolt of joy. I gasp, and moan at this, but quickly pull my new hands away from my new breasts as students say, "atta girl!"

Embarrassed I put my new hands into the sweatshirt's pockets, and turn behind.

"So I am now in Chie's body, that must mean that she is in my body. I was right behind her when the switch happened." I walk towards my old body and he is running towards me scared.

"Chie, you might not believe me if I told you this." He says to me through my old voice.

"I'm not Chie." I say through Chie's voice.

"Okay, good it isn't just me. I'm not Yu-senpai!"

'Yu-senpai'? So he is either, Kanji, Rise, or Naoto.

"Are you Rise?" I ask him with a guess.

"No, I'm Naoto, Chie-Senpai." My old body says frustratingly.

"You can stop calling me Chie, Naoto-kun. I'm Yu!" I say looking up at my old body sweating with panic. I'm barely up to my old body's chin. I feel extremely short as I look around seeing students who were once shorter than me, tower above me.

"Yu-Senpai, what should we do?"

"Me? How about you!? You're the detective!" I say mockingly.

"Right, right. Hmm..." Naoto puts an intent look on my face, and begins thinking hardly. "What were you doing right before we jumped into our new bodies?" Naoto asks waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Well..." Chie's high pitched voice comes from my mouth and sounds like it is thinking hard. "I was walking down the flood plain, and was looking ahead at Chie and I was about to go up to her and conversate." I say recalling the events.

"Eh, well I was by the lockers doing what I usually do." Says Naoto. "Maybe we should run to school and meet up with Yosuke-Senpai and the others and discuss this!"

"Okay sure," we begin to run as fast as we can. Chie's legs are very small compared to mine, and require more steps to reach a certain destination. But she does have surprisingly more stamina than I do. Or maybe it is the adrenaline.

Finally reaching the school gate, I see the whole gang waiting for us with worried, and confused faces. We approach them and ask if they know what is going on. They are just as clueless.

"This is terrible! How'd this happen to us!?" Says Chie through Kanji's body. "Okay, who is that in there?" She points her new manlike finger directly in my face.

"It's me, Yu." I say with a cracky female voice.

"Okay good! At least you aren't some kind of pervert like Yosuke. I bet you have avoided touching any of my private areas." Says Chie in Kanji's voice.

Suddenly Yukiko's body jolts toward Kanji and screams, "what is that supposed to mean! I'm not a pervert..." I never heard Yukiko sound so angry. So I'm in Chie's body, and Chie is in Kanji's body. Naoto is in my body, and Yosuke is in Yukiko's body. This is very confusing... I then look over and see Rise... groping herself? Yeah she is. She is rubbing her breasts with one hand and is about to put her hand into her skirt and panties. Then suddenly Yosuke's body, slaps her in the face.

"Teddy! Stop violating me!" Says Yosuke's body with a look of extreme anger.

"Rise! Ow..." Teddy was rubbing his new face that looks like Rise. We all decide to ditch school and stay on the roof, and discuss what is happening. We finally reach the roof, and I grab a paper out and write out who's is in who's body.

Yu is in Chie.

Chie is in Kanji.

Yosuke is in Yukiko.

Naoto is in Yu.

Teddy is in Rise.

Rise is in Yosuke.

Yukiko is in Teddy.

Kanji is in Naoto.


	3. Restraining Ourselves

"Ew! This is so freaky! How'd this happen?" Chie was sweating like a cold soda can in the hot sun.

"I don't know. But I'm not really enjoying this." I tell them. "I have this uncomfortable urge to explore my new body, but I won't do it because it will violate Chie-San." I tell her this reassuringly.

"You better! If you even think of violating me, I will Violate Kanji-Kun!"

"Hey-yey-hey! What're you talking Chie-Senpai? You wouldn't do that to me! Especially if I didn't do anything. Right?!" Kanji says with an extremely scared and worried face Naoto face.

"Well you better hope that Yu doesn't do anything disgusting and perverted to me!" Chie says mockingly. I laugh nervously and try with all my might to not look down at my chest.

Yosuke stands up and says, "how do you think I feel guys? I'm in this body when I can be in Rise-Chan's..." Yosuke has a look of wonder on his new face.

Rise looks at Yosuke and says, "think about how that make's Yukiko-Senpai feel."

Yosuke feeling guilty I think, turns to Naoto and says, "I'm sorry Yukiko-San! I don't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Wrong body dimwit," I say to Yosuke. Ha, I sounded just like Chie on a daily basis. "Naoto-Kun is in my body, and Yukiko is in Teddy."

"Ohhhhh..."

"It's okay, Yosuke-Senpai. I'm not hurt, you just think that Rise-Chan is prettier than me. That is okay. She is an idol after all." Yukiko says to Yosuke comfortably.

"Ewwwww... that sounds weird when you say it through Teddy, Yukiko!" Chie says in disgust.

"It sounds weird when you say that through Kanji-Kun, Chie-Senpai." Says Rise.

"That sounds weird when you say that through Yosuke-Kun, Rise-Chan," I say. We all laugh at the confusion. We seem to have all calmed down a little bit.

"Okay, okay investigation team. We have a new mystery to solve." Yosuke says as he normally would but only a much higher pitched voice escape the vocals. "Somehow we were all doing our normal routines and we were all involuntary yanked from our bodies and put into the bodies of each of our close friends."

"Everybody before we start, I need you all to tell me what you were doing before this strange occurrence happened." Naoto says, making my voice sound deeper and smoother than usual.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," we all practically say at once. Silence engulfed the group and we were all sitting there thinking of what is happening to us with our heads down. I look up frantically after I realized what I was doing. I was just staring at Chie's chest for a quite a while and I'm scared that Chie might jump up and slap me. But when I look at her, she is also looking down at Kanji's chest. Is it out of curiosity or is she putting her head down in deep thinking? Everybody has their head down, and then I get uncomfortable and clap my new hands loudly alerting the group.

"Okay everybody," I begin. "Don't you think you're all looking at your new bodies too long and hard?"

"Oh I'm sorry Yu-Senpai," Naoto says embarrassingly. "I was just thinking about what could've started all of this."

"It's okay..." I look around at everybody. They all have serious, uncomfortable expressions on their faces... besides Teddy. He alerts me by moaning in pleasure. I look at him groping Rise again and growing red in the cheeks I grab his hands and put them down. "Teddy, I am your Sensei, and I want to know if you'll be alright in not violating Rise-Chan. She is a human being and has feelings."

"It'll be okay Sensei. I promise I'll be a beary good bear." Teddy tells me with confidence. I partially trust him... maybe.

"Okay everybody. We can't stay up here forever! It's turning dark out, we've been freaked out for a while." Yosuke says. "And if we don't go home, our families will get worried."

"I agree. I can't have my Grampa worry about me too much." Naoto says worried.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Here I've got paper. I want you all to write down each of your addresses, too each of the people in your original bodies." I tell them. "Then we will go to each of our new houses and settle in and fall asleep... hopefully."

"What if somebody fondles somebody else's body?" Chie says extremely scared.

"Nobody will touch their new bodies. We have to trust each other as friends." I say to them all.

"I think we won't last a minute once we are out of each other's sight." Naoto says looking at her new hands.

I blush uncontrollably and gulp. "Don't say that! Just restrain yourself." As I say this, I sound incredibly feminine.

We all write on a sheet of paper our addresses, and side notes.

 _Naoto_

 _When you get to my home act as normal as possible. My room is upstairs and the bathroom is downstairs._

"Oh jeez... the bathroom." Says Naoto making everybody stop in their tracks as they hand out the papers. "We'll all have to use the bathroom at some point."

"Don't remind me!" Screams Chie.

We all shake hands and split up. I head down to Chie's house which is closer to the school than mine. And Naoto is walking behind me making sure I don't fondle myself as she walks to my home. I finally reach Chie's house and bid Naoto farewell as she walks past Chie's house towards mine. I open the door head upstairs to Chie's room, and I close the door behind me.


	4. Guilt

I close Chie's door and turn behind to see a room filled with martial arts decorations and boy band type posters. I take another step and see a punching bag and a mirror, along with a dresser and a big green bed. My heart starts pounding. This is the first time I have been in a girl's room... especially alone. I've had girlfriends, sure. But I haven't ever had the privilege of standing in a female's room that isn't a relative's. "What am I supposed to do? Sleep?" I jump at the sound of my voice. For a second there, I was thinking that my voice would sound a little bit more similar to how my thoughts sound. I then walk over to the mirror slowly. Finally I am greeted with Chie staring back at me. I've never stared into her eyes so hardly. I've never noticed how brown they are, or how petique and young she looks. I look contently at her lips that is covered in a little bit of gloss. I then drag my now slim and feminine hands and touch my cheeks. They are soft and smooth. I then close one of my eyes and start touching it. These eyes are a lot bigger than mine. I put my index finger on my now tiny nose and start to rub it.

"I can't believe this is real!" I say out loud. I'm starting to like this experience. I then start humming in Chie's voice... "La la la. Lalala!" I giggle on purpose to see if Chie can act "cute" like Rise. Slowly I look down the mirror and see Chie's torso. It has a green jacket on and I get eager to see more. "I shouldn't do this," I say. But the more I think about it, the more it seems likely that everybody else is doing the same thing that I want to do. I start to grow red as I look at Chie's chest, well technically my chest now. I see the two lumps bulging out of the jacket and I gulp. "Okay, here it goes," I say as I grab the zipper. I then bring down my hand and the zipper soon hits the bottom. I then throw off the jacket onto Chie's bed. Sitting in front of me is a reflection of Chie with no jacket on. Instead it is just a tank top. I start rubbing my now exposed arms with my hands.

I grab the mirror and face it towards the bed and I sit in front of it. It is extremely cold in here. Why does Chie wear such short skirts? I turn up the heat. I then turn back towards the mirror and slowly put my hand up against my chest. I finally touch it and I get a wave of pleasure. That felt really good... I then start rubbing my breasts softly and I moan quietly. I then pull my hands back and stop because of the way Chie sounds when she moans. "This is to intimate Chie-san!" I say out loud.

I then smile and say in a deeper and smoother voice, "but it feels good." I bend my head down and look at Chie's tiny B-Cup cleavage. "The tank top has got to go." I then slowly take off my tank top and my breast jiggle. I blush and then say, "what am I doing to Chie," as I look into my reflection in the mirror to see Chie staring back at me wearing nothing but a green laced bra and a skirt. I sigh and take off my skirt to see, not surprisingly, green panties covering my female unmentionables. This is it. If I am really a good friend to Chie, I wouldn't reveal any more of her that I already don't know. But this is feeling too good. I then bend my hands behind my back and undo the bra. As it was about to fall I quickly grabbed my breast so I couldn't see anymore. This is it... I let the bra fall and I become accustomed with 2 naked breasts. They are decently big and the nipple to skin ratio is just fine. I then study the physics by bouncing each one and watched the skin flap. I then grab my right nipple with my left thumb and pointer finger and begin pulling on it. Back and forth, back and forth. I moan loudly and I feel myself going wet down in the panty area.

Then with my right hand I pull off the panties. I see a tiny bit of light brown pubic hair covering, well a vagina. I then rub the top of the vagina a little and jolt up at the surprising pleasure. "This is great," I hear a surprisingly woman-like Chie voice say. I then stuff my two fingers into my newly discovered female area and my other hand is rubbing my nipple intensely. I go back in forth into the vagina and I am reaching a climax. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream out in pleasure as my woman liquid leaks over Chie's bedsheets. For a moment I can't move. My legs are just jolting up and down at the feeling. Finally it all calms down and I am on the bed with my head down looking up at the ceiling fan. I slowly get up and look at the reflection of a naked Chie. I can see everything. Her breasts, her vagina... I look at her face more closely and see a very young woman who has just been violated.

What have I done? As I stare more intently at the once innocence of Chie's face, I notice that I have spit coming down my mouth. I quickly wipe it off and I find my clothes on the floor. I put Chie's undergarments on after I spray her lower area so she won't expect anything when she comes back into her body. I don't really understand the female body. But she might suspect something if her panties smell like sexual liquids. I am suddenly tired from all of that and I decide to go to bed. I look at Chie's reflection one more time. This time she looks a little bit more clean and innocent than when I saw her a few minutes ago completely naked and cumming. This reflection shows a guilty looking girl in only her underwear about to go to sleep for the night after seeing one of her best friends completely naked. I feel guilty and I solemnly pass out in my best friend's bed, with my hand feeling her soft, brown, thin hair.


End file.
